tylorempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Tylor (Planet)
Description Tylor is a temperate planet in the Tylor system. A planet with a large amount of wildlife, it is the seat of the Tylor Empire. As the second planet in the system, it enjoys a position of maximum comfort from its stars, Tylor Alpha and Tylor Beta. Originally uninhabited, it was colonized by settlers from Earth, who have yet to rediscover Earth's location. Many animals already existed on the planet, including the hunting dolot and the cannibalistic, semi-sentient Magna Worm. History This planet has enjoyed the technological and political spotlight for centuries. It has survived for millenia as the technological capitol of the galaxy. Pre-History The planet Tylor was originally inhabited by settlers from Earth, who arrived via a rare, intergalactic portal. The portal closed a few years after the original settlers arrived, dooming Tylor's inhabitants to a life apart from Earth. The feudal kingdoms that were formed eventually waged war, until one army summoned the help from the future, summoning soldiers from the soon-to-come Tylor Empire. The warriors won the war, and in honor of their time, began the Tylor Empire. Expansion The Tylor Empire jumped through thousands of years of technology in just a couple of years becuase of the knowledge brought by the future warriors. Within a few decades, starships were exploring their small solar system. They made contact with the Ssllinurrurs of Sandressa, the planet closest to the sun. Also, contact with the fledgling Resher Battlefront Collective caused a couple of conflicts that were swiftly resolved by the Tylor Empire's superior firepower. Also, the First Tylor Station was built, becoming the center of the Tylor Empire. Conflict The Resher Collective grew restless after being subjugated for so long, and secretly raised an army. After freeing their planet from Tylor control, they sent their army to the planet Tylor. By this time, scientists had developed the Subspace Engine, allowing travel between systems. Using this technology, the Resher gained the assistance of the Clognorps, a normally peaceful species who had been subjugated by the Tylor Empire. Their combined armies clashed with the Tylor Armada over the planet Tylor, and the invaders eventually managed to destroy the First Tylor Station. They were eventually repelled, but continual wars deprived the Tylor Empire of resources. The Second Tylor Station was eventually built to replace the First, and the Reshers seemed to relent some. The invertebrate species Gerand was accepted with open arms into the Tylor Empire, and they had already become as technologically advanced as Humans. After a long period of seeming peace, the Reshers struck again, this time without the aid of the Clognorps. Victory seemed near for these invaders when a new tragedy struck. Invaders During a battle with the Reshers, both sides came in contact with what appeared to be a giant bug. These non-sentient beasts eventually spread throughout all corners of the galaxy. Controlled by a sentient Core Brain, these beetles, some larger than capital ships, began a push into all inhabited systems. When the Tylor Empire put up a large resistance, the Core Brain decided to destroy the planet of the Empire's origin. The Brain, itself larger than most planets, moved its orbit to intersect the planet Tylor. When the planet was in reach, the Brain's tentalcle crushed Tylor, killing all life on the planet. While the Brain retreated, the T.M.S. Fulton, the largest vessel in the Tylor Armada, ran a suicide path into the core of the Brain, destroying both the vessel and the monster. Long since dead, the Brain has been inhabited by many refugees from Tylor. Reconstruction After Tylor was destroyed, citizens of the Tylor Empire began constructing a replica of the planet in the hopes that it could house all of those who lost their homes in the tragedy. Upon its completion, it took the name Tylor, and has continued the legacy of the original planet. Category:Planet Category:Destroyed Category:Inhabited